


The Dogs On Your Birthday - HCs

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [63]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'Um hi!!💌It’s my birthday in a couple of days so uhhh could you do some hc about dogs and like their gifts/how do you spend that day/and some shit like that' - req by anon on tumblr 💖💖 this was so fun to write!! :')
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 10





	The Dogs On Your Birthday - HCs

**mr. brown:**

  * he’ll take you to a little restaurant, probably a family-owned one. it’s small but very charming
  * PAYS!!!! FOR YOUR!!!!!!!!! MEAL
  * beforehand, though, he drives to your place to pick you up, and when you open the front door to greet him he has a pretty bouquet of flowers for u :’)
  * maybe you go to an arcade????? maybe
  * after the meal, he takes you to a drive-in movie theatre and probably whips out a blanket for you to cuddle under
  * you guys share popcorn & other snacks and have a super duper lovely time there under the stars 🥺
  * _his gifts to you;_ a pretty little necklace, a graphic tee with your favourite movie’s poster on the front, a record he thinks you might enjoy, a card full of his dumb ramblings on how much he likes you _(+ ’i hope you have an amazing birthday!’)_



**mr. blonde:**

  * he strikes me as the kind to like really spoil you on your birthday in the sense that he’ll take you to a really fancy/expensive restaurant
  * but he doesn’t tell you which one it is, he just tells you to get real dolled up (not that u need to be told twice)
  * even though it’s a fancy restaurant you two definitely go overboard on the champagne and catch a serious case of the giggles, earning disapproving looks from the regulars
  * you probably get politely asked to leave
  * vic gets the cheque and you two stumble back to his chevy, laughing at every little stupid thing. you know like when you’re drunk and everything is funny
  * anyways you sit in his car, roof down, cuddling under the stars, just talking about any old shit. he’s trying to sober up for the drive home **(don’t drink and drive ok!!!!)** and, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, he steps out of the car to go fetch your gifts from the trunk. i imagine he presents them to you pretty suavely but that goes w/o saying
  * _his gifts to you;_ a promise ring(?), a card with something meaningful scrawled in it along w/ a fair number of twenty dollar bills, a bottle of wine he knows you like



**mr. white:**

  * i know it’s kind of expected that he’d take you to a fancy restaurant and blah blah but i actually think he’d pull a few strings with joe and have a local movie theatre show your absolute favourite film. only you & him are allowed in, and the drinks/snacks are on the house (joe knows the folks who run it)
  * so it’s super special, and he’s organised it all for you :)
  * you don’t fill up on too many snacks, though, as he mentioned going to get pie afterwards (if you know you know), which sounded perfect!!
  * so you do just that. he drives you both there, a short but romantic journey. it’s pretty late, so the stars are out and the air is cool but not cold. just right
  * you share a pie which is cute but once you’re stuffed, he presents you with your gifts!! he’s brought them into the pie shop in a bag so he can watch you unwrap them and see your face light up
  * _his gifts to you;_ an elegant, rather expensive necklace (he carefully puts it on for you), a card with lots of reminiscent & kind words in (he basically rambles about the times you’ve spent together and how much he thinks of you), a framed photo of the two of you, a bottle of your favourite alcohol



**mr. orange:**

  * i feel like orange would take you on a ride along the coast, the whole california/wind blowing through your hair/sunglasses on/music blaring/stealing kisses at stop lights vibes
  * you make pit stops for food (fries, burgers, ice cream, just junk food basically) and park where you can see the ocean and people-watch
  * at some point you’ll go to the beach together, maybe on a walk but you’ll definitely at least have a paddle in the sea. he’ll want to have a swim though
  * he 100% makes a joke about you two skinny-dipping
  * running along the shore, shoving each other and laughing, him giving you piggybacks, drawing things in the sand with your toes/fingers
  * you crash at his place, all sandy and happy. you want to take a shower as soon as you get there, but he makes you wait on the couch first and brings you your gifts :)
  * _his gifts to you;_ a really ugly Hawaiian shirt (he has the same one, it’s an inside joke between you two how much you hate it), some of your favourite snacks, a beaded surfer-esque bracelet from one of those shitty coastal gift shops, a card with a polaroid selfie of you two on your first date in it along w/ some sweet but sarcastic words in (he likes to annoy you he’s That Kind Of Boyf)



**mr. pink:**

  * honestly this guy isn’t the most openly romantic one of the group i think we all know that, so he probably invites you over to his for takeout. charming i know
  * but he lets you decide what you want, where from, and when you want it **without complaining!!!** i mean maybe he complains at least once but that’s good for him. (” _indian? it’s your birthday and you wanna order fuckin’ indian food? i mean, you decide, but i’m tellin’ ya i don’t wanna go to bed with fuckin’ curry breath”)_
  * it’s a pretty chill evening really. after you finish your food, he tells you to sort out what video you wanna watch on the tv. so while you’re scouring through his (shitty) collection, he slopes off to the kitchen to light the candles on your cake, probably burning his finger in the process (you just hear a _‘FUCK!’_ but that’s not uncommon for him to say, as we’re all aware of)
  * he absolutely does not sing happy birthday but he’s gone to the trouble to buy you a cake, candles, and the other gifts so you better be fuckin grateful (his thoughts not mine)
  * so he presents you the cake-- _“right, don’t tell me your fuckin’ wish, or it won’t come true”_ before you can even open your mouth. but his features are soft when he says this so you know he’s just being semi-douchey
  * i feel like he wouldn’t be one to go overboard with gifts but he does actually put thought into them
  * _his gifts to you;_ a bouquet of your favourite flowers, a watch you saw in a jewellery shop window you said was very beautiful, a card with few words but a sweet front cover




End file.
